Nowadays, small-size touch screens have been widely used in electronic products such as smart phones, tablet PCs, TVs and so on. The small-size touch control screens are generally based on touch-type touch control. For example, the touch-type touch control is performed between a screen and either a finger or a pen, thus can achieve the recognition of the touch position.
With the popularity of large-size display screens, especially for business, teaching and other fields, the demand of large-size display screens is large. However, due to the size of the display screen, the application of the touch-type touch control on the large-size display screen will bring great inconvenience to the user. So, the application of integrating the touch-control function in the large-size display screens is greatly restricted.